New Snow in Freljord
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: A summoner lost in the wilds of Freljord tries to summons Lissandra to Her aid. Her wording is off with the result of the spell's target being very wrong.
1. Summon the Ice Queen

**New Snow in Freljord**

**Summary:** A summoner lost in the wilds of Freljord tries to summons Lissandra to Her aid. Her wording is off with the result of the spell's target being very wrong.

**Chapter 1: **Summon The Ice Queen!

Her feet sank in the snow, the heat of each breath stolen in puffs of white that were whipped away by the driven wind. Her black hair now caked with snow and ice as she vainly scanned for any sign of shelter.

She had been walking for hours, her horse having fled long ago leaving her stranded. She hugged herself before sighing and lifting her hands out. Fire burst around her in magical arches before condensing down into a orbs of fire that she held in her hands.

The welcomed warmth was short lived, as a gust of frozen air consumed it leaving the summoners hands held open and shacking, the biting cold returning all to soon to her body.

"_There is no fighting this with heat... this force of nature must be controlled." _Her mind raced for solutions until she came upon one. Frozen joints and shaking fingers, clumsily fumbled through her satchel until a thick book was pulled out. It glowed as the summoner placed her hands on it.

"_Wording is key... wording is key." _

Her mind raced over how summoning magic was one of the most powerful arts one could control. Wolves were easy to bring and control, If she had brought a new horse hours ago and before this storm this would not be needed, but she was past that point now.

_"Wording is key... wording is key." _

To pull a living creature to your aid through will and magic alone was a dangerous feat. In the institute there were aids and safeties built in, but here in the wilds of Ferljord she was alone.

The book glowed brighter. _"Wording is key... wording is key." _

Mistakes could bring all forms of evil into the world. Further more summoning of a person, much less a champion was reserved for a high summoner under strict supervision. She held the book tighter as the magic flowed around her. She was not a high summoner and she had no supervision in this matter.

She knew of only one being that could tell both ice and snow to halt. _"I have the wording. wording is key!" _

Opening the book, the pages magically flipping on their own to a spell of her choosing. She slammed the book into the snow in front of her a circular magic glyph forming where it landed.

"_Wording is key! wording is key!" _Feeling the magic flow through her, and with all of her strength she screaming into the frozen wind. "I Summon The Ice Queen!" With her voice carried by the winds she slammed her hands onto the book and the magic surged from her into the glowing glyph.

Far more magic than she expected rushed from her. The glyph exploded in light and pulsed. She held the form waiting. The wind continued to assault her as she waited. Magic flowed hard into the air around her as her breath became short._"It shouldn't take this long... it shouldn't." _

"Anna!" Elsa held her hand out to silence her sister who had been rambling. Elsa sighed, smiling as she cover her face.

Anna stood in a winter cloak, frost covering it. She had been going over, at rapid pace, the outing she had been on with Kristoff. What she had not paid attention to as she stood in the hallway was the mud on her boots and the the rug that was ruined. She glanced down as her sister pointed. "Oh..."

Elsa brought her hand out, with a chuckle and a flick of her wrist the frost that still clung Anna's cloak blew away into nothing. "You can tell me all about the trip over dinner, go get ready."

Anna nodded with a smile before she saw Elsa flinch and double over.

Elsa brought her hand up gripping her chest.

"Elsa!?" Anna was to her side in a second.

Elsa felt like she couldn't breath as a brilliant light burst around her in a circle. Strange symbols flew into the air and she felt her feet lift from the group. "Anna..." Her voice was strained as she panicked to find words. "Anna move away!".

Anna heard the order, and disregarded completely as she wrapped her arms around her sister. "Elsa whats going on, whats wrong? I'm right here."

"I, I don't..." Elsa voice was cut off as with a roar of buzzing the area around them exploded in a shower of splitters and and frost leaving an empty decimated hallway.

Olaf waddled up, chunks of the door frame stuck through his side and his twig of an arm held out as he looked around. "Guys? Guys where'd yah go?"

The Static grew until in a flash the glyph shatter blowing the snow in the area away.

"Know!?" the voice yelled.

The summoner looked up her eyes meeting two women holding each other. One dressed for a winter outing, the other dress as a queen would.

The Ferljord drove its claim back into the area with a gust of wind and snow that staggered the two standing women. "Who... who are." The summoner didn't finish her statement as she titled to her side and fell into the snow, her eyes closed.

A/N: Welp that is the set up... took about an hour to hammer out, I'll be writing more on this in a bit... so check in tomorrow or the next day. Guess this falls into that category of fic without a plot... but hey will have some fun scenes and keep the character in well, character.


	2. Valor-what?

**New Snow in Freljord**

**Summary:** A summoner lost in the wilds of Freljord tries to summons Lissandra to Her aid. Her wording is off with the result of the spell's target being very wrong.

**A/N: **I've corrected chapter one, sorry for the long wait I've had some unpleasant happenings ILR so yeah everything just got stupid for so long. I stream just about every night so you can watch me at /arkangelhfb (If you guys want to chat about fanfiction I'm there all the time. ^_^)

**Chapter 2: **Valor-what?

Elsa straightened up inhaling as if she was coming up for air after a long dive underwater. She felt the wind swirl around her as Anna clung to her in a tight embrace. Her gaze wiped around the frozen landscape before falling to her sister.

Anna tried to view her surroundings but could her her gaze for only a moment a before the whipping icey wind forced her eyes closed. She shivered as she held tighter to Elsa tucking her face to her sister chest to hide from the wind. "Elsa what is happening!?"

Wrapping her arms protectively around Anna, Elsa stared at the person laying in front of them before stammering. "I, I don't know... I, I didn't do this." Elsa tried to scan for shelter as Anna held onto her. "Anna... step back."

"What!?" Anna yelled over the blizzard.

"Step Back! Just for a second!" Elsa shouted as she strained to have her voice be heard over the roar of wind around them. She pushed on Anna's shoulder softly putting an arms length of distance between herself and her sister.

Anna brought her hand up trying to shield her eyes enough to look at her sister as she stepped back.

Holding her hands down at the ground Elsa lifted her foot before bringing it down into the snow. The packed snow instantly crackled into solid ice, spreading out in in a circle under her. She let the ice grow just wide enough to also be under Anna before she raised her hands and walls of thick ice erupted.

Anna yelped, almost slipping on the ice as she spun to watch the ice walls climb upwards before they curved in forming a roof. With the wind now lock out by the heavy ice, the labored breathing of Elsa and Anna became the predominate audible sound.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked, looking at the ice and stealing glances at Anna.

Anna nodded her hand touching the ice before she turned and her eyes caught sight of the figure laying on the ground to the side. Anna's gaze shot to Elsa who was already looking at the downed person. "Is!" Anna flinched covering her mouth at how loud her voice was in the small almost silent ice room. Anna looked back to the body on the ground taking a step towards it. "Is she..." Anna trialed off the grim implication of her question clear.

The Queen stepped forward, her face matching the grim nature of Anna's question. she said nothing, as she knelt looking the woman over, the ice and snow that coated the woman blowing away into nothingness with a flick of Elsa's hand. Elsa touched the woman's shoulder before rolling her over as gently as possible. Hesitantly, Else hovered her hand near the woman's mouth.

Anna looked on with wide eyes, pensively hopeful as she looked on.

Elsa withdrew her hand, shacking her head as she looked at the cold woman that lay on the ice in front of her. She couldn't help but glance to her sister who stood shivering. _"If we don't find out what is going on, This could be Anna soon." _ Small jagged frost crystals formed on the walls of the room as Elsa held her hands to her own chest, clinching them into fist.

Both silently stared at the body until Elsa shifted. Her hands touching the ice just in front of the departed woman. Ice withdrew, allowing Elsa to pick up the object she had noticed.

Anna looked on as her sister held the strange tome. "What is that."

Elsa stood, moving as far away form the body as the small ice room would allow. "I don't know."

"Well open it." Anna said. Her voice a rush as she move to her sister's side.

Elsa sighed turning the book over. "I am." Elsa's hand brushed over the symbol on the front of the book only to have it begin to glow.

Anna's eyes widened as she watched. "Are you doing that?"

"I think so..." Elsa paused as she opened the cover. "I can't read this..." Inside the pages shared the same faint glow as the cover. Elsa eyes scanned over the text on page after page, as they flipped slowly on their own. Elsa forced the pages to halt as they began to flip past a colorful map. "Wait, I know these... I have seen these symbols before. Mother had a book with symbols like these. I remember I tried to learn them once... va... lor... Valoran."

"Valor what?" Anna asked her eyes scanning over the foreign symbols that filled the page. Finally she pointed at the map. "Is that where we are?"

Elsa shifted the book, freeing a hand to rub her forehead. "I do not know..." Elsa let a sly smile creep over her face as she nudged her sister with her shoulder. "Maybe... but whatever happens, we are staying together and we will be alright."

"Yeah sure." Anna quipped, rolling her eyes and returning the small bump.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Elsa's hands remained up as they had for the thirty minutes since the two's last rest. The slow trudge had been harder than she though it would. Whatever force drove the snowy winds that swirled around them was beyond Elsa comprehension. For the first time since her revelation that love could help her control her powers, did snow refuse to fully obey her.

The magnitude of their ordeal had really set in after the two had set out to try and find a village. Elsa had command the wind and snow to be still, and it obey for a mere second before picking swirling back into a roar. Further more she had found it almost impossible to dematerialize large amounts of the wind driven snow.

So now as the two walked, Anna held onto the book they had found while tucking her face against Elsa back. Meanwhile, Elsa keep her arms out doing what she could to prevent any snow from coming more than a few feet from them. It was exhausting, but the two pressed on like this, resting only when Elsa could no longer hold her arms up.

XXXxxxxxXXX

The wind was far worse than it had ever been, and then almost as if they had walked through a veil, it was gone. Both girls blinked looking around them unsure if they had merely stopped paying attention or the wind had really simply stopped.

Anna was the first to point back in to the far distance at the wall of wind that raged. "Di... di... did we walk through that?" Her teeth chattering as she stepped closer to Elsa trying to to warm herself.

"I... believe so." Elsa answered, her voice low, tired, and very relieved. She looked to the ground holding out her hand at the snow and watched with a smile as it vanished in a flurry at her will.

Anna flinched as Elsa hugged her.

"Come on lets find someplace to get you warm." Elsa said as she turned and walked.

Anna nodded, as she shivered.

XXXXxxxXXXX

The two walked for another hour before the smoke could be seem raising from a village. The two half jogged happily at the sight. They where almost to the edge of the two when they saw people running at them. The people carried no weapons, but wore panic on their faces.

"Run! RUN!" Screamed one man as he held his young daughter in his arms. "Don't let them see you!"

Else raise her hands defensively only for the people to rushed right past her.

"Wait what's going on?" Anna yelled, at the people as they pasted.

One woman, who carried a small sack in her arms, spared the breath to yell back the three word response. "Trolls! RUN NOW!"

The people rush out into the tundra, carrying only what they could move quickly with and leave Elsa and Anna to stare.

Anna couldn't help but chuckle before looking to her sister. "Trolls... I thought it was something bad for second."

Elsa couldn't help but star at the people as they vanished into the haze of snow in the distance. "Trolls are so helpful... will people ever stop fearing what they do not understand?" Elsa glanced to her hands, closing them into fist for a moment before sighing and dropping them to her side.

Anna was having none of the depressing atmosphere around her sister. With a hand on her back she pushed her forward. "Come on, Trolls are great with magic. Me and Kristoff went to them for help when you went all crazy ice loner on us."

"Kristoff and I." Elsa said back.

"Hun? Kristoof and you what?" Anna responded, completely lost.

"No." Elsa shook her head, her hand rubbing her brow. "'Kristoff and I'. If it was just yourself that went to the trolls for help. You would say 'I went to them for help'. Therefor, when you included Kristoff in the action, you do not change how you refer to yourself. It stays as 'I' not 'Me'." Elsa lectured.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever lets just see if the troll can help I... I mean we... err us?" Anna pushed her sister forward again, hopeful that answers would be found in the town just ahead of them.

"Us." Elsa nodded, adopting the pace her sister was insisting on by pushing Elsa harder.


End file.
